What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/One Hundred and One Dalmatians/One Hundred and One Dalmatians II: Puppies' London Adventure
One Hundred and One Dalmatians II: Puppies' London Adventure (also known as 101 Dalmatians II) is a 2003 American animated direct-to-video musical adventure comedy film produced by DisneyToon Studios, and the sequel to the 1961 Disney animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians. It was written and directed by Jim Kammerud and Brian Smith, and released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on January 21, 2003. It features the voices of Bobby Lockwood, Barry Bostwick, Martin Short, Jason Alexander, Susanne Blakeslee, Kath Soucie, Jeff Bennett, and Jim Cummings. It garnered DVDX awards for best animated feature, best director, best editing, and best musical score. Disney re-released the film on September 16, 2008. Plot The Radcliffe family and their one hundred and one dalmatians are preparing to move to their new home in the countryside with plenty of room for all of them. However, Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig, five of the puppies, feel ignored and wish to be unique like their television hero, Thunderbolt. While watching The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour, Patch hears about a chance to appear on the show. They are accidentally left behind when his family leaves for the plantation, so they decides to head for the audition to meet their hero and win a guest spot on the show. They fails to impress the producers, allowing a jealous Lil' Lightning to trick them into making himself the hero of his own show. Depressed, Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig leave and run into Thunderbolt. Elsewhere in London, Cruella de Vil has returned, but she is under probation and a restraining order for her past behavior. No longer allowed to maintain her previous lifestyle, she attempts to soothe her fixation on spots with the help of Lars, a French beatnik artist. In order to inspire him, she restarts her hunt for the dalmatians, using a newspaper picture of Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig to find their new address. Pongo and Perdita finally becomes aware that their puppies are missing and go back to London to find them. Cruella bails her former henchmen, Jasper and Horace (who were someway arrested after the events of the first film), out of prison. She sends them in a stolen dog food truck to steal the remaining puppies. They succeed after dealing with Nanny, and they take them to Lars. When Cruella requests she be made a masterpiece from their fur, Lars angrily refuses, not wanting them to be harmed. Angered, she has him bound and gagged and returns to her original plan of making a dalmatian fur coat. The captured puppies use the Twilight Bark to send a distress signal, which is picked up by Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky, Cadpig and Thunderbolt, and they set out to save Patch's family. On the way, they encounter Lil' Lightning, who follows them and convinces Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan but to openly attack. He frightens Jasper and Horace, but Cruella knocks him unconscious and he and the puppies are captured. Lil' Lightning, believing his own scheme fulfilled, sneaks into the building and reveals that Thunderbolt is a fraud, and tells him that what he said a while ago was a lie to get him out of the way and finally be out of his shadow, before fleeing. Crushed by this revelation, and Thunderbolt telling them that he is really an actor, Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig falls into despair, but their siblings restore their spirit by reminding Patch that Thunderbolt escaped a similar predicament in one of the TV episodes. Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig break out and release their family, but Thunderbolt remains behind, ashamed of himself for disappointing them. The dalmatians escape through the building's roof to Cruella's Panther De Ville, while having the villains stalled on where they are. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt escapes from his cage and frees Lars. The puppies steal a double-decker bus, but Cruella, Jasper, and Horace discover the escape and pursue them in their stolen truck, a chase ensues through the streets of London, crashing through the filming of Lil' Lightning's new show in the process, and having him on the driving window. Cruella, Jasper, and Horace finally corner the dogs in an alley. Patch tries to hold them off while the others escape, but they are undaunted. Luckily, Thunderbolt arrives, having been driven to the scene by Lars, and fakes a heart attack, briefly gaining Lil' Lightning's sympathy and making Cruella, in her distraction, knock out Jasper and Horace and incapacitate herself while Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig retreat back to the bus. They put it in reverse, sending Cruella, Jasper, Horace, and Lil' Lightning scrambling into the River Thames, along with their stolen truck. As they and Thunderbolt stand triumphantly, Patch finally brings out a bark similar to Thunderbolt's. The police arrest Lil' Lightning, Jasper and Horace while Cruella, now driven completely insane, is sent to a mental institute. The Radcliffes and Nanny who were told by Jasper and Horace it was Cruella who made them do it, arrive, along with Pongo and Perdita, whom the puppies introduces to Thunderbolt. They thank him, but he dismisses himself as simply an actor. Patch, Penny, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig, on the other hand, are, in his eyes, "real, one of a kind wonder-dogs." After a newspaper montage reveals the fates of the characters, a post-credits scene shows Thunderbolt in his TV show with Patch as his new sidekick and the other puppies as extras, chasing the villain away into the sunset.